You're My Kryptonite A Harry Styles Love Story
by littleone23
Summary: Story about Harry Styles falling for a fan. Lots of lemons and fluff and dirty dirty things, hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

You're My Kryptonite – A Harry Styles Love Story

- Whenever any of the boys speak, please please please picture their unbelievably sexy accents. It makes the story so much better, I swear.

Chapter 1

It was official. I had the tickets taped up on my bulletin board: One Direction, Live in Concert. I had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. I had been keeping up with these boys since their first auditions on X Factor, and no one was more excited than me when their first single came out. I was their biggest fan- that was absolutely certain. As I got ready for the concert with my best friend Rose, it hit us that we were going to see the boys live in concert. "Save You Tonight" was blasting through my iPod speakers, as we picked out our outfits for the night.

"Shut up, you are not wearing a dress to this concert you'll look like you're trying way too hard," I said, putting back the hanger in Rose's hand. "This is the most stressful decision of my life. What does one wear to a potential first encounter with Niall Horan?" Rose rummaged through my closet, furrowing her brow as the items shuffled through her hands. "Relax," I said, holding up a pair of jean shorts to her, " These will be fine." She gave me the typical Rose face and stepped out of the closet.

An hour later, we walked out of the house and into my car. I was wearing a white lace tank top with high-waisted jean shorts and brown boots; Rose wearing a red Killers t-shirt and black jean shorts. After a few wrong turns, fighting over the radio, and half an hour of waiting in traffic, we pulled up to the venue. I looked at my best friend of all time, mentally preparing myself for the night ahead. We looked at one another, accepting that this night could change everything. "Let's rock this bitch.", I said, pulling down my lace top a little more.

" I, I wanna save ya. Wanna save your heart tonight." The concert was wild, filled with Directioners screaming, bras being thrown at the stage. Rose and I were in awe; we couldn't believe how close we were to the stage. Every single time Harry came in front of us I felt as if I was going to explode. I know it sounds ridiculous, but somehow a man I've never met before can make me go weak in the knees. We were having the time of our lives, singing and dancing, and desperately trying to make eye contact with the boys. " All that you want's under your nose…" I sang along with the lyrics I had been listening to on repeat for weeks. I smiled at Harry, wishing with everything in me that he would just catch my gaze and smile back. " So open your eyes, take off your clothes." Hold on. What? Harry playfully unbuttoned his shirt, staring right at _me. _I swear my breath caught in my throat and I thought I was going to pass out right there.Rose nudged me in the ribs, causing me to face her. " What. The. Fucking. Fuck." I stared at her wide eyed, my hand covering my gaping mouth. " Emma. DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!", Rose slapped me on the shoulder. "He just stared into your soul. He undressed you with his eyes." I shook my head robotically, trying to absorb the moment I just shared with Harry Styles. The rest of the concert was a blur. A blissful, electric blur. "One Thing" ended, and the lights in the stadium came on. "Alright, as you all know, our fans are the most amazing, dedicated fans in the world.", Louis said smiling, staring out at the crowd. "Especially on twitter!", Niall added, patting Louis on the shoulder. "So," Liam said, giving the rest of the boys a cheeky grin, "We've decided to answer live questions from Twitter right now, sent in by some of you." Rose and I instinctively turned to each other. I whipped out my phone, my finger already on the Twitter app. "What should we ask them?" My breathing was heavy, my fingers hovering over the buttons. " Ask to meet them you fuck!" Rose was jumping up and down. My fingers attacked the buttons on my phone, composing the tweet that could change our lives. "Can we meet you? Pretty pretty pretty please, #weneedthatonething. Emma and Rose, section 102, seat 7 and 8. I hit send, praying that it would show up on the screen. "What is your favourite type of ice-cream? – Katelyn", Zayn read out loud. Shit, what if we had sent ours in too late? "Mine's chocolate", Liam answered grinning. "Harry, what about you?" Harry spoke into the microphone, "I'm going to have to say… Vanilla with caramel in it." The boys each took their turns answering, eliciting various levels of screaming after each response. "Alright, next question", Niall said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. The next question popped up on the screen. "Can we meet you, pretty, pretty, please, #weneedthatonething," Liam read aloud, looking at the rest of the boys. Harry continued, "Emma and Rose, section 102, where are you, Emma and Rose?" Ear-piercing screams burst through the crowd, Rose began jumping up and down and waving frantically, everyone around us pointing in our direction. Harry followed the fingers pointing in our direction, and finally he nodded. "Oh, yeah there you are! What do you think boys, should we give these girls a couple of back stage passes to say hello to us after the show?" Rose and I turned to each other again. My jaw dropped, my feet glued to floor. All of a sudden, Harry's gaze met mine. He was giving me that classic Harry Styles grin, I felt as if I would melt into a puddle on the floor. "Oh why not, after all, they said pretty pretty pretty please so I suppose we have to oblige, don't we?" Louis came up behind Harry, giving us a smile also. "Alright girls, we'll see you after the show." Harry winked at me before walking back to the couch on stage, where Liam was sat. Girls around us screamed hysterically, and Rose and I joined in. We turned to each other again. "What. The. Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys and I ran off stage, hurrying backstage for our last quick-change: formal wear for the last song of the show. Girls always went wild when we ran back onstage wearing ties and dress pants, which is never a bad thing. I quickly unbuttoned my sweaty grey dress shirt and flung the fresh white one over my shoulders, the stylist buttoning it up for me. I exchanged my skinny jeans for black dress pants, and finally switched my shoes. "1 minute!" I heard the stage manager yell, pointing back to the stage. The stylist tightened my bow tie and swatted me lightly on the bum, "Off you go love!" Louis and I looked at each other and started our way back to the stage. The familiar intro to "What Makes You Beautiful" started playing, and I waited for Liam to start the verse. As the song approached my part, I made my way over to the left side of the stage, searching for the girls we were giving back stage passes to. My favourite part of performing had always been flirting with girls during the concert, and I planned on taking full advantage. I began to sing "Everyone one else in the room can see it," and stared at Emma. Or maybe it was Rose, I'm not sure which one was which. All I knew was that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She stared at me back, her face lit up. "Everyone else but you." I smiled at the brunette, her eyes widening as she turned to her friend. The song ended, and the crowd of screaming girls jumped up and down, some waving their signs in the air, others shouting, "I love you" to different members of the band. Liam thanked the crowd for being so energetic and supportive, and then it came time for us all to wave and say goodbye. I turned to the girls one last time and smiled before hurrying off the stage.

The boys had been signing autographs for around an hour now, and their energy was beginning to drop. They were more than grateful for their fans, they knew how amazing they were, but countless requests for kisses on the cheek and voice recordings of them saying "I love you" began to get tedious after a while. Harry was in the midst of signing a t-shirt when he felt Louis squeeze his arm. Harry turned to him. "Look who's come see us." Harry turned to follow Louis' gaze, when he saw her. There she was, in her sexy lace top with one hand in her back pocket. She smiled at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The security guard instructed the girls to move along, and as she approached him Harry felt his heart speed up. She took her time saying hello to the other boys, shaking each one of their hands. What Harry found so interesting about her was how calm she was. He had never encountered a single fan that didn't scream or jump or attack a single member of the band when they met them. He also couldn't remember the last time he saw a teenage girl shake somebody's hand. As she introduced herself to Louis, he cackled and shot Harry a look, causing the rest of the boys to break out into laughter. Emma laughed as well, and Harry felt himself blush. She finally made her way in front of Harry, and for some reason he stood up. Reaching for her hand, he couldn't help but stare at her perfect white teeth as she smiled at him. "I'm Emma", she said as she leaned in and gripped Harry's hand. Harry smiled in awe at the girl in front of him, whose hand was wrapped inside his. "Emma", he repeated, loving the way it sounded, loving the way it suited her. Louis tapped Harry on the shoulder, and whispered "That's Emma. You're Harry." He was loud enough for both girls to hear, and Emma chuckled as she pulled her hand away, cocking her head slightly to the side. She enjoyed that Harry was staring at her. Harry stuttered, "R-right. I'm Harry. You alright?" He tucked his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to do with them. Emma smiled and nodded, "I'm great thanks, this is my friend- oh, nevermind, my friend Rose is over there flirting with Niall apparently." Harry and Emma both turned to in fact see Rose gawking over Niall, asking to take a photo. "Watch out, what she wants, she gets", Emma told Harry. "I don't think that'll be a problem, from the way it looks Niall's quite happy to be wanted", he said smiling. "Thanks so much for letting us come meet you, we never thought in a million years this would happen, I can't believe it is. It's crazy." Emma said, her voice softening. "No worries, I could tell you were desperate to meet us, so I was just being nice really.." Harry said playfully. Emma scoffed, "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you were desperate to meet us!" Harry grinned. "You can't tell anyone, it would completely destroy my reputation." Emma nodded, "Don't worry, the secret's safe with me."

The evening progressed in a way Emma and Rose could never have dreamed of. The boys invited them back to their hotel where they had drinks, very illegally but nonetheless a good time, and later up to their rooms. Niall and Rose sat in the main room chatting up a storm, while Harry led Emma out to the balcony. "Amazing view, isn't it?" Harry said leaning over the railing, looking down at the city below him. Emma nodded, "Yeah, it is. I love it here at night, the city's all lit up." Harry stared at her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him drawn to her, he found her irresistible. He inched closer to her. "You know, that's not the only thing that's lit up." She turned her face towards him, looking into his eyes. "I'm really happy to be here." She kept his gaze as he searched her face, trying to see if she was as into him as he was she. He inched even closer to her so that their shoulders were touching, and he smiled down on her. "You know how fans are always asking us to say things to them, like I love you or what not," Harry said, looking at Emma. She nodded, suddenly nervous. "Yeah I do", fighting the feeling to look away, she kept Harry's gaze. He bit his lip, grinning. "Could you do something for me then? Ask me something", Emma nodded. "Ask me to kiss you." Emma smiled, leaning in close to him, "Harry," she said his name softly, closing the last of the space between them until their chests were touching. He nodded, smiling, "yeah". "Kiss me", Emma said, loving the way it sounded. Harry brought his hands to her waist, and leaned in. Emma felt his warm breath on her face as she closed her eyes, anticipating exactly what her kiss with Harry was going to feel like. She could smell his cologne on his neck, and as she breathed in she felt light-headed. Their noses grazed, and then Emma felt Harry's soft, warm lips on her own. What she felt was electric; as if something had ignited in her the second Harry kissed her. She wove her arms around his neck as she felt herself begin to kiss him back, his taste so delicious she couldn't get enough. Harry's hands slid up her waist to below her bra, and he held her so tightly that Emma thought she would faint. She felt Harry's tongue on her bottom lip and she gladly reciprocated, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as she did the same to his. Harry led her backward until her back was against the balcony, his strong hands now holding her neck up to him. He found her absolutely impossible to resist, and his fervent desire for her shocked him. He had met her only hours ago and he already was so intrigued by her. Emma's arms wrapped tighter around Harry's neck, her hands gently massaging him while their kiss continued to intensify. Harry bit her bottom lip slightly and Emma felt her knees go weak. She stumbled a little and Harry pulled away, holding her up. He stared at her and laughed, helping her stand up right and then resting his hands on her waist. Emma lifted both hands to cover her eyes, shaking her head in her palms in embarrassment. "I cannot believe that just happened", she felt herself blush like mad. Harry chuckled, pulling her hands away from her face. "I'm quite relieved, actually, that's the first star struck moment you've had tonight, I was beginning to think you didn't want me." Emma shook her head, "Well, I think we can both agree that I want you now." She threw her head back, laughing at the previous moment. Harry inched closer to her, playing with the hem of her shirt. "You're absolutely adorable, you know that", Emma looked at him. "I could say the same about you." He laughed, placing one hand on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Emma stayed on the balcony the rest of the night getting to know one another. Their evening was filled with questions, laughs, and many kisses. Harry found his lips on Emma's once more, his hands on the small of her back, hers wrapped around his neck. Emma laughed into the kiss, giving Harry a quick peck before pulling away.

"Can you believe this?" she asked, "This is actually happening."

Harry ran his fingers through his curls, turning to Emma.

"I'm really glad it is."

Emma nodded in agreement, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and clicked answer, "Hello?"

She heard Rose's familiar high-pitched voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi", she said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Emma asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was interrupting anything with Harry or not.."

Emma laughed.

"What is it, Rose? Is Niall getting boring?"

Rose huffed.

"No you idiot, he just invited me to go out somewhere with him, and being the good friend that I am I was going to invite you to come too, but I can see you'd rather stay here with Harry.."

Emma turned to face the glass door leading inside and saw Rose staring at her disapprovingly.

"Alright you little freak, we're coming", Emma said playfully as she hung up the phone, staring at her best friend through the glass.

Harry turned to Emma, "Where is it exactly that we're going?"

Emma smiled at him.

"Come on."

Harry, Niall, Emma and Rose walked out of the hotel, the girls leading the way. There was no risk of getting mobbed, since it was around 1:30 am and no fans stayed around the hotel that late. Emma and Rose laughed, turning around to face the boys.

"Walk a little slower, why don't you?"

Emma held her hand out behind her for Harry to grab onto. He rolled his eyes, reaching for it.

"Something about you Canadian girls, you walk too quickly"

"Yeah, it's not fair" Niall added, jogging to catch up with Rose.

"Hang on a minute, wasn't I the one who was supposed to be leading you girls somewhere?"

Rose laughed, "Change of plans. We know the city much better than you."

After a brisk walk, Harry saw a pond come into view. As they inched closer, he took in the sight infront of his eyes – a gigantic weeping willow tree that sheltered the most peaceful area he'd ever set eyes on. Across the pond was a small bridge, surrounded by stones and bulrushes. The boys turned to each other, shocked that a place like this could exist in the middle of a bustling city. The girls, catching on to the silence, paused to absorb the scenery as well.

"Rose and I come here a lot, no one really knows about it."

Harry turned to Emma, his lips parted slightly.

"It's beautiful, almost impossible to believe were still in the city." Harry laced his fingers with Emma's.

"It's true, reminds me a lot of back home, there are tons of places like this in Ireland."

"Yeah well, you better not tell anyone about it." Rose warned, putting Niall in a pretend chokehold. "Or else."

Niall laughed and raised his hands in the air, surrendering.

" Yes ma'am." Rose's eyebrows wiggled playfully.

"Ma'am. I like the sound of that." She giggled, leading Niall towards the pond and over the bridge.

Emma led Harry to the trunk of the willow tree, sitting down as he did the same. At first they were side by side, sitting upwards as Emma pulled at the grass. Harry took the opportunity to really look at her; her wavy brown hair, her slender fingers, her plump lips, and her long eyelashes. Sitting right beside her without touching her felt strangely awkward, and Harry didn't know why. After all, he had met her only hours ago. Pushing his fear of rejection to the back of his mind, Harry reached beside him and gripped Emma's waist, effortlessly pulling her onto his lap as he lay back against the trunk of the willow. Looking behind her to face Harry, Emma giggled.

"You could have just asked me to move, you didn't really have to pick me up."

Harry blushed, and Emma's eyes lit up. Every one of his features; his strong jaw, his cheekbones, his pink lips, and now the slight pinkness of his cheeks, every one of Harry's features awed her.

"Oh- erm, sorry"

Emma watched as Harry's fingers played with the waistline of her jean shorts, and all she wanted to do was tell him to take them off. She wanted to kiss him and feel his hands on her; she barely knew him but her hormones didn't seem to care. She tried to think of a sexy answer to his apology, but the way his lips were slightly parted and his eyes bore into hers was too distracting. Lifting her chin up so that her lips could meet his, she kissed him slowly. Harry snaked his arms around her waist as he kissed her back, his fingers roaming over her stomach. He was annoyed that the lace top was in the way, he wondered if her stomach was as smooth as her arms were. Slipping her tongue into Harry's mouth, Emma shifted slightly so that she was sitting in Harry's lap facing him, her hands found his chest and she ran them over his shirt, frustrated with the material. She wanted to feel his torso, see it and taste it and leave a mark there. The feeling of wanting someone so much was new to her, but then again so was Harry. Their slow kiss turned quickly into a heated make-out, each of their hands roaming one another's clothed torsos. As Emma's hands made their way under Harry's shirt, he stopped her.

"Look, I..", he was at a loss for words. It wasn't that he didn't want Emma to touch him, and it wasn't that he didn't want to do the same and more to her. Harry had been with many women, if not countless women. He generally had no issue with one-night stands; in fact, he welcomed them. He knew that commitment wasn't practical for him at this stage in his life. But looking at Emma, the softness of her face and the lust in her eyes, he realized that he wanted her. He didn't want to sleep with her and then leave the next morning, no. He _really_ wanted her. He didn't know what he had the right to want with her; he had met her only a few hours ago. But he knew that he wanted something more.

Emma kept her hands on Harry's bare stomach underneath his shirt.

"Is this not.. okay?" Emma looked in his eyes. She worried that Harry would say yes and take off, that it wasn't okay. But the look in his eyes told her something else. She felt as though her hands were meant to be there, it felt natural. It was absurd that it did, but touching Harry and sitting on his lap felt right. Harry shook his head, his hands lingering on Emma's small waist.

"No, it's.. it is okay. I don't really.." Harry was nervous; he was nervous to say something too forward, but at the same time he was too scared to say anything at all.

Emma's heart was racing; she just wanted to tell him how much she wanted him. How much she had already found herself infatuated with him. She thought about telling him to meet her again tomorrow, when it would be light out. They wouldn't be under a tree, shadowed by the darkness, completely alone, underneath the stars, but she couldn't. She wanted him now. She wanted him on her, all over her.

"Do you want to stop?" She felt bold, alive, and extremely turned on, yet her tone was a whisper.

Harry looked deep into Emma's eyes. A deep, monotone word escaped his lips.

"No".

With that, each of them pressed their lips to one another's, all boundaries broken. Harry's hands squeezed Emma's breasts, as hers explored his biceps and the taut muscles of his lower back and abdomen. They don't know how long they stayed there for, exploring eachother's bodies and whispering to one another under the willow tree.

As they heard Rose and Niall crossing the bridge, Harry pulled away from Emma, touching her red lips that were now swollen from kissing him for so long. He smirked as he ran his finger across her bottom lip, she looked perfect with her hair disheveled and her cheeks flushed.

"Ahem". Harry and Emma each looked up, momentarily forgetting that she was still straddling his waist. Emma blushed, her hands automatically rushing to smooth her hair, as Harry did the same.

"We should go", Emma said reluctantly while looking at Harry. She didn't want to leave; she could stay out here all night with him. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah we should get going as well". The two got up, Harry brushing off the rear of his pants as Emma straightened her jean shorts. Breaking the awkward silence, Rose pulled out her phone and handed it to Niall, instructing him to put in his number. Harry reached in his back pocket and handed his iPhone to Emma, smiling as she typed in the numbers. The four walked back to the hotel making simple conversation. Emma kept replaying her night with Harry over and over as she walked beside him, her hand in his. As they reached the hotel, the couples said their goodbyes to eachother, exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek. As Emma leaned in to hug Harry, he gave her a gentle kiss. As she deepened the kiss, Emma felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Reaching around her, Harry grabbed it, reading the message as Emma tried to get it back from his grasp. Getting her hands on the device, she read it.

"Willow Tree. Tomorrow. 1 pm. Xx Harry."

For the days following, Harry and Emma met several times. For the most part, Emma had showed Harry around the city, taking him to all her favourite cafes and stores. Harry liked getting a look into Emma's world; he had forgotten how much missed the simple pleasures of sitting in a coffee shop or seeing a film. Being on the road all the time didn't give him much opportunity to do all the quaint things he used to. Being with Emma made him an entire new kind of happy; it gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. Even when they weren't physically together, the thought of her made Harry feel content.

They were sitting under the willow tree, a secluded spot they had both come to love. Harry enjoyed spending the most time with Emma there; her head in his lap or his in hers, they talked for hours on end underneath its branches. Now Emma was sat in between Harry's legs, her head resting against his chest as he played with her hair. The branches of the tree provided shade, but the mixture of the sun's warmth on Emma's face and Harry's gentle hands had Emma in a peaceful haze. She lay in the comfort of Harry's arms and listened to his even breaths; she could smell his familiar scent, she could feel the strong muscles of his chest against her back. It was silent now, the only sounds being the chirping of birds and the slight rush of the waterfall in the pond.

"Do you want to meet my mum?"

Harry's lips brushed Emma's cheek, his kiss warm and sweet. Emma snapped out of her daydream, turning to look at him.

"What?"

Harry said nothing, he simply looked at her and watched her process his question.

"Are you serious? You mean come back to the UK with you?"

Harry chuckled, his fingers stroking her soft cheek.

"Yeah. I'd really like you to meet my family and my friends, I think you'd get on great. My mum would love you"

Emma sat speechless staring at him, unable to process his request.

"Em. Emma."

She blinked, meeting his eyes.

"Sorry. What?"

Harry laughed again.

"So, what do you say?"

He waited patiently, his finger grazing her bottom lip, his other hand tightening around her small waist.

She nodded slowly, "I would love to."

Grinning, she brought a hand to rest on his muscular chest, her hands gripping the worn in material of his white t-shirt. Emma leaned in and kissed him, a smile playing on both their lips. Harry tightened his grip on Emma's waist, pulling her closer to him so that she sat closer up on his thighs. The kiss deepened, one of Emma's hands sliding to the back of Harry's neck, softly tugging on the soft hairs there. She felt him slide his tongue into her mouth. Emma accepted playfully, her tongue meeting his as she squeezed the back of his neck, her thighs clenching around his. His hands slid their way under her blouse to her bra, and he began to play with her breasts. Harry leaned in to her, his expert fingers massaging her in the best way possible. Emma felt her hand drag down his chest, desperate to remove the fabric keeping his perfect torso from her. As his fingers made their way into the cups of her bra, Emma moaned into Harry's mouth, her hand pushing against his chest as she pulled away. Harry's hands slid out of her shirt, as he looked at her in confusion.

"We can't do this here Harry."

She smiled and adjusted her blouse, lifting herself off of his lap. Harry pulled her back.

"Why not?" he said, mumbling into her neck. "It's so good."

Emma smiled and turned her head back to Harry, forcing his lips off of her skin. "Trust me, I'm not denying that. It's just that we may get arrested for public indecency."

He pulled her back once again and smiled, bringing his lips back to her neck, kissing his way down her shoulder, pulling her blouse off along the way.

"Maybe you should get arrested, you've been a very, very bad girl."

He nipped at her collarbone. Emma groaned, tangling her fingers in his curls. Bringing herself back to reality, she pushed his head away and got off of him, standing up. Harry pouted.

"Don't you give me that face Harry Styles, we're continuing this in my room."

The two walked across the park, Harry lacing his fingers with Emma's as he turned to look at her.

"Can I just say that I'm so happy I met you."

He smiled lovingly at her, his green eyes gazing into her brown ones. Emma blushed. She still found herself in shock sometimes when she was with Harry, it always felt too good to be true. They had known each other for barely a week, and yet Emma felt as if she'd known Harry for years. They got along effortlessly, taking advantage of every opportunity they had to spend with each other.

As they approached Emma's front door, Harry paused. "Are your parents home?"

He balanced back on his heels, seeming uneasy.

"No, they're out all day, don't worry, I'm not going to let them scare you away just yet."

Emma unlocked her front door, kicking off her shoes as she came inside, Harry doing the same. He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her hair.

"You know, it's quite amazing. A hot, British boy band member is inside your house right now, how do you feel about it?"

"Well," Emma said laughing, turning to face Harry, "I'm really quite star struck, in fact, I don't think I should walk up the stairs to my room, I wouldn't want to faint." With that, Harry scooped her up into his arms, and began his way up the stairs. Emma directed him to the right, where he opened the door to her bedroom. He set her down on her fluffy double bed, where Emma pulled him by his shirt down on top of her. Harry leaned down to kiss her, his hands making their way up her sides, pulling her t-shirt up and revealing her stomach. As he caressed it, Emma gently pushed him away as she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"So, Mr. Styles, welcome to my bedroom."

She raised her eyebrows at him, biting her lip slightly. Harry looked around the room.

"I like it quite a lot, actually. Maybe I'll move in here instead of going back to the hotel."

He looked deep into her eyes, his lustful gaze generating a sudden confession from Emma.

"I wish you could stay here.. I'm going to hold you hostage."

She continued playing with his hair.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that because you're coming home with me, remember?"

He gave her that irresistible grin of his as he leaned down to kiss her. Emma smiled into his lips, remembering his offer.

"Mhm," she mumbled into his lips, "and you can hold me hostage whenever you want".

Harry slid his tongue over Emma's bottom lip, wanting access to her perfect mouth. Emma parted her lips and intertwined her tongue in Harry's, allowing him to take control. She loved surrendering herself over to him, she loved this side of him. She loved the way wanting him made her feel, like if he didn't touch her right then she might explode. Harry kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming her stomach, squeezing her hips as grinded into her. He wanted his hands all over her; his body ached to touch her. Sensing his desire, Emma broke their kiss and removed her shirt, exposing her lace-covered breasts to Harry. He bit his lip and removed his white t-shirt before lying back down on top of Emma. They resumed their kiss, hands roaming each others torsos, Emma's hands gripping Harry's muscular arms and back. Emma ground her hips into Harry's, loving the growing bulge she began to feel against her crotch. Experimenting, she gave a particularly hard thrust, pulling Harry's broad shoulders even closer to her. A low groan escaped Harry's throat, his firm hold tightening around her hips. Emma smiled at the reaction, it aroused her immensely: she wanted to hear it again. As she felt Harry's lips sponge down her neck and linger at her collarbone, she snuck her hand down his chiseled abs to the waist of his black skinny jeans. As she fumbled with his belt, Harry stopped his ministrations to look at the girl underneath him. Emma held Harry's gaze, her bottom lip between her teeth as he felt the button on his jeans pop open and his zipper come undone. The look in Emma's eyes was confident- full of lust and excitement. As she cocked her head to the side slightly, one look from her was all Harry needed. He bit his lip playfully as he leaned down to capture her lips in his own once again. This girl was unlike any others he had ever met. Harry felt more himself with her than he did with anyone else. She had him captivated, and it had only been a week. As he felt her warm fingers graze his shaft, Harry moaned deep into Emma's mouth. He shivered as she grabbed him in her hand, stroking him up and down with ease. Whatever hesitations Harry had about pressuring Emma had gone out the window, he reveled in her confidence as she pleasured him. His lips tightened around Emma's, deepening their kiss as he felt her pull away. With her hand still stroking his hard cock, Emma looked down at Harry's crotch, silently instructing him to remove the remaining fabric between them. Harry smirked, supporting himself on his right arm as he slid his jeans and boxers down his legs with his other, while Emma helped kick them off of his feet, allowing them to fall to the floor. His cock sprang free, pressing firmly against Emma's stomach. She looked down at the large, hot piece of flesh in her hand and smiled, running her fingers lightly up his shaft. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, his hips subconsciously thrusting into Emma. She grinned at how in control of him she had suddenly become, his body was under her command. Emma strained to run her tongue along Harry's prominent jaw line, her hands resuming their work as she stroked him firmly with one and squeezed his lower back with the other. Emma moved her hips upward attempting to flip them over so that she could pleasure him to the best of her ability. Harry's eyes shot open, his biceps tensed as he effortlessly pulled Emma on top of him, his hands resting on her hips as she straddled him. Suddenly aware of the rough material of denim resting on his thighs, Harry looked at Emma's crotch and back up at her, hoping she would get the hint as easily as he had a few minutes ago. Emma mimicked his glances, shrugging her shoulders as if she saw nothing wrong with the situation. Harry almost mistook her for being sincere, until he saw the corners of Emma's mouth curling upwards. Grinning, he reached for the button on her jeans as Emma looked at him from under her long lashes, raising her hips slightly off of his thighs so he could slide her zipper down. Letting go of his now fully erect length, she held onto Harry's shoulders for support as he slid the material down her hips and thighs, until she could wriggle out of the remaining material. As she settled back down onto his thighs, Harry took in the sight infront of him. Emma's white lace bra. Her breasts. Her matching lace underwear. Her toned legs. Her hand securely wrapped around his cock. He felt himself growing more and more aroused, and supported himself on his elbows to kiss Emma once more. She alternated stroking him firmly with softly circling her fingers around the head, earning multiple reactions from Harry, all which were equally as thrilling. Emma pulled away from the kiss as she scooted down further between Harry's legs. Lightly scratching her fingernails down his chest, she traced his v-lines to down in between his thighs. Harry thought about asking her if she were sure, but her warm breath on his dick felt too good to interrupt. He watched her as she licked him from his base to his tip, his breath shaky as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Harry groaned, long and deep, as Emma took him fully into her mouth and sucked hard. Soon enough her hand joined her mouth, the two working simultaneously as Harry closed his eyes, he knew his finish was approaching. His breathless moans got louder, his hands weaving their way into Emma's dark hair.

"Oh fuck." Harry moaned breathlessly, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls, his grip on Emma's hair increased. Emma smiled, her teeth lightly grazing the flesh in her mouth. She moaned against him, the vibration causing Harry to spill into her mouth. She felt the warm liquid on her tongue as she swallowed quickly with each spurt of Harry's cum. Satisfied that he had finished, Emma released Harry from her mouth, her hands soothingly grazing his thighs as she worked her way back up his body, laying beside him. Eyes still closed, Harry lay panting. He turned to her. The sight of her looking up at him made Harry groan again, she was so tempting. Emma grinned at Harry, running a finger along his bicep. Her eyes shone, the playful look in them confirmed that she was pleased with herself. She felt accomplished.

"Was that good?" She searched Harry's face and gave him a sexy squint, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

Harry stared at Emma's lips; they had been wrapped around his dick seconds ago, her amazing lips.

"So good"

He smiled, pulling her back on top of him, wrapping her in a tight hug.


End file.
